


Tarot Cards and Crystals

by eucalyptusenby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Ginny Weasley, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley Friendship, Lesbian Luna Lovegood, Pining, linny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eucalyptusenby/pseuds/eucalyptusenby
Summary: Ginny’s heart races whenever she sees the blonde Ravenclaw but she doesn’t know whyLuna always looks so nice and she’s so thoughtful and generous.*this takes place in book 6 luna and ginny’s fifth year*
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 8





	1. Rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna gives Ginny a rock

It was a brisk early spring morning. Ginny was walking from the Quidditch Pitch after quidditch practice. She gripped her tattered duffel bag tight. It used to be her brother Charlie’s but he didn’t need it anymore so Ginny got to use it. 

Almost her entire family were quidditch players. The only one who didn’t play quidditch was Percy. But Ginny tried not to think about him. It was too painful. A blonde girl ran up to her. It was Luna Lovegood. 

“Hey Luna.” Ginny said. “Hello.” Luna replied. She had onions hanging from her ears and her hair was pinned up in a messy bun with a paint brush. Her voice was soft, like a lullaby. Ginny liked it. “What’s up.” Ginny asked, adjusting her hold on her bag so it was more comfortable.

“I found a rock and it reminded me of you,” Luna said, holding out a smooth reddish orange rock. She grabbed Ginny’s hand and pressed it into her palm. “Here you go.” Ginny felt blood rush to her face. 

“Thanks.” Ginny replied. She slipped it into her bag. “It’s pretty.” Luna jumped a little. “You’re welcome.” Luna ran off. Ginny stood there, dumbstruck.  _ ‘A rock?’ _ She thought to herself.  _ ‘What am I supposed to do with this? Maybe I should find a rock to give to Luna. That makes sense, right?’  _

She looked around. All the rocks were dull and grey. Luna was bright and colorful and incredible. Ginny needed to find a rock that was like Luna. She decided to go down to the Great Lake. The rocks over there were prettier. She moved her duffel bag from one hand to the other and walked over to the Great Lake.

She set down her bag on a large blueish-grey rock and started looking. It was windier by the lake then it was by the quidditch field but Ginny didn’t mind. She got down on all fours and sorted through an array of grey and black rocks to find one that matched Luna. A shiny whitish blue one caught her eye. 

It was pale, like the moon, Luna’s namesake. Ginny grabbed it and held it close to her heart.  _ ‘It’s perfect.’  _ Ginny thought. She took a deep breath of the cold, wet air. She exhaled and let her body relax. She picked herself up off the ground and grabbed her bag. As she grabbed her bag she dropped the rock and it slid into the lake. 

“Fuck.” Ginny muttered. She dropped her bag and fell back down on all fours. She stuck her hands in the water, not caring that her pants were getting wet, and felt around for the rock. The water was cold and harsh but Ginny ignored it. She saw the rock in the water and grabbed it quickly. She dried it off then stuck it in her pocket. 

She grabbed her bag and ran off. Her fingers were freezing but she ignored it. She had to find Luna. Ginny’s red hair flew in the wind as she ran, looking for Luna. Ginny came to an abrupt stop when she saw Luna, she almost fell over so she didn’t run into the blonde ravenclaw.

“Hello Ginny, this is a pleasant surprise.” Ginny paused for a moment to catch her breathe. “Sorry I almost ran into you.” Ginny said in between breaths. She pulled out the rock she found. “Here, I found a rock for you, it reminded me of you.” She held out the pale blue rock. 

Luna took it gingerly. Their fingers brushed together for a brief moment. Ginny blushed. “Thank you.” Luna said, shaking her hand vigorously. “It’s really pretty.” Luna’s hand stopped shaking. She slipped the rock in her bag and gave Ginny a smile. “It was really nice of you to find this rock for me.” 

“No problem.” Ginny said, finally. And with that Luna skipped off. Ginny stared at Luna’s combat boots. She stood there with her heart beating fast for a bit. She wasn’t sure what else to do. “What are you doing?” Ron’s voice asked. Ginny turned to look at him. “Why do you care?” Ginny demanded. Ron shrugged.

“I dunno. You were just standing there, it was creepy.” Blood rushed to Ginny’s face. “Shut up Ron.” Ginny glared at him and walked off. Still thinking about Luna Lovegood. She didn’t know what it was about that girl that made Ginny think about her so much. She decided it was just because Luna was a strange person to be around and strange people tend to make other people think.


	2. Bracelets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna makes Ginny a bracelet and Professor Trelawney predicts something

Ginny stuffed her books into her bag and walked to Divination. She propped open the trap door and looked inside. The walls and ceilings were covered by colorful tapestries. Ginny could see one that had a bunch of yellow and purple and blue flowers on them. Another had birds on them. Ginny wondered who made them.

She hoisted herself up and saw Luna. Luna was bent over focusing on something that Ginny couldn’t see. She let the trapdoor fall closed and took a seat at Luna’s table.She stared at the blue and red table cloth. Ginny put her bag on the ground and tried to see what Luna was doing. She was braiding colorful yarn together.

“What are you doing?” Ginny asked. Luna looked up from the braided strings. “I’m making a bracelet.” She replied, still braiding. “That’s cool.” Ginny replied. She immediately regretted it. _‘“That’s cool” really? Say something more, anything more.’_ “It’s pretty,” She said. Luna pulled a white crystal out of her pocket and slid it onto the colorful braid. She tied a knot around the circular bit that was attached to the bracelet. 

“Thanks.” Luna replied. She pulled out two safety pins with beads on them. She slipped them on opposite sides of the crystal and tied them in place. When she was done she held it up to Ginny. It was different shades of pink, orange and yellow. “What do you think?” Luna asked. She was visibly excited. 

“It looks great.” Luna grinned. She grabbed Ginny’s wrist and put the bracelet on Ginny. She jumped in her seat a little and Ginny felt herself turn red. “You should keep it.” Luna said. “Are you sure?” Ginny asked. She could feel her heart beating fast. The only time her heart beat that fast was when she was playing quidditch.

“Yeah.” Luna fidgeted with her fingers. “It looks good on you. I can make another one and we can match.” Ginny wrapped her hand around her bracelet. “Thanks.” She turned to look away from Luna. Professor Trelawney called everyone’s attention to the front of the class. A few boys in the back of the class laughed and Ginny glared at them.

She turned back to Professor Trelawney. “Today we will be looking into crystal balls.” The professor explained. She asked for some volunteers to pass out crystal balls out to everyone. Ginny and Luna raised their hands. Ginny looked around to see if anyone else volunteered. Not to her surprise she and Luna were the only ones who did.

Professor Trelawney pointed to the two girls and asked them to help. Ginny pushed out her chair. She made her way to the shelves with crystal balls. They were dark black with a golden base. Ginny grabbed two of them. They were surprisingly heavy. 

She handed one of them to the guys that were laughing before making sure to give them a dirty look before giving the other one to a table with some girls. She walked down back to the shelf to grab a couple more. She saw Luna struggling to carry three of them. Ginny took a crystal ball from Luna and smiled at her.

Her heart fluttered a little when Luna smiled back. She grabbed another one and passed them out. Luna brought one to their table. All the crystal balls were passed out by then and Ginny took a seat. Luna tapped the glass. Her nails had chipped purple nail polish on. 

“Now, everyone, look into the glass and do a reading for your table partner.” Professor Trelawney said. She spread her arms out with flamboyance. Luna looked into the glass. “What do you see?” Ginny asked. “I see a dove.” Luna said. Ginny scribbled it down. Her handwriting was messy and abrupt. 

“Do you see anything else?” Ginny asked. Luna pressed her face to the glass sphere. “I see flowers. Roses, I think. And lettuce? I don’t know what it means.” Ginny jotted it all down. Luna looked up from the crystal ball. “We should ask.” Luna said. Ginny nodded.

Ginny raised her hand. Professor Trelawney's face light up “Yes, Ms Weasley?” She made her way to Ginny and Luna’s table. Ginny showed Professor Trelawney her notes. “I don’t know what this is supposed to mean, Professor.” The teacher looked at the notes carefully and then looked at Ginny.

A smile formed on Professor Trelawney’s face and Ginny could see her slightly yellow teeth. “Well it means you’ll find love soon.” Ginny was taken aback by this. “I don’t think so.” She said. “That’s what all the signs point to.” Trelawney shrugged. 

Ginny looked down at her wrist. _‘Love?’_ She thought _‘Maybe I’ll find a date with Harry. I used to like him, it would make sense. I don’t think I’ll find love though. I mean all the guys in my year are idiots and there’s no way I’d date anyone in Harry’s year again. Except for maybe Harry but he’s busy.’_

She looked into the crystal ball, trying to focus on Luna. She put her palms on the glass and concentrated. She saw stars. Nothing else. Just stars. “I see stars. Like a night sky full of stars.” Ginny heard Luna scribble it down on her notebook. She thought about how small and neat Luna’s handwriting was. The i’s were dotted with open circles. The a’s and d’s had curly tails.

Ginny looked up from the crystal ball. “Sorry,” She said. “I couldn’t see anything else.” Luna nodded. “That’s alright.” “I wonder what it means.” Ginny said. “It probably means that I belong to the sky.” Luna replied.

Ginny laughed a little. “Probably, that's why you were named after the moon.” Luna laughed too. It was a sweet, clear laugh. Not many people have laughs like that. Laughs that are full of life and humor without being loud or obnoxious. 

Luna brushed her hair out of her face. A strand of pale white hair fell back on to her face. Luna pushed it out of the way but a few minutes later a bunch of hair fell into her face. “Here.” Ginny said, when she noticed Luna getting frustrated. She handed Luna a black hair tie. Luna pulled her hair into a low ponytail and smiled.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Ginny said, “Y‘ know you smile a lot.” Luna’s face turned red. “I like it, you have a pretty smile.” Luna grinned. “Thanks, again.” It was Ginny’s turn to blush. “No problem.” 

Luna pulled out string from her bag and started braiding. “Are you making another bracelet?” Ginny asked. Luna nodded without saying a word or looking up from the disarrayed strings. She pulled out another pale white crystal and some safety pins with beads on them. 

The strings meshed together in a beautiful array of color. Ginny saw oranges, yellows, and pinks. When Luna was done she tied the strings together and slid the ornaments on. She tied them into place. “Could you help me put it on?” Luna asked.

Ginny nodded. She grabbed the ends of the bracelet and fastened it into place. Her fingers gingerly brushed against Luna’s pale wrist. It was a drastic contrast from Ginny’s reddish freckled skin. “Thanks.” Luna said. “You’re welcome.” Ginny replied. 

She swiftly let go of Luna’s wrist, feeling embarrassed. She didn’t know why. Luna was her friend. She should feel comfortable around her. Ginny pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. It felt tight on her scalp but she was used to it. She loosened the ponytail a little bit and let it fall past her shoulders. 

“Class is over.” Trelawney called out. Ginny grabbed her grey bag and threw it over her shoulder. “Thanks for the lesson Professor.” Ginny said. She didn’t really understand it but not very many people were grateful for Professor Trelawney so she might as well make her professor feel appreciated. 

“Yeah, thank you.” Luna said. “It was really nice.” Ginny didn’t think Luna said it just to be nice like Ginny did. She knew it was genuine. “You’re very welcome girls.” Professor Trelawney said. She adjusted her glasses. Ginny flashed her a smile. The two girls walked out of the classroom together wearing matching bracelets.


	3. Crowds are too Crowded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Ginny go to a party. Ginny drinks a little too much

“Hey Gin,” Harry said. “Hey.” Ginny was confused. Harry rarely ever talked to her, “What’s up?” She asked. The charms on her bracelet jangled. Harry noticed. He pointed to Ginny’s wrist. “That’s a cool bracelet. Where’d you get it?” Ginny looked down at her bracelet and smiled, a little not a lot.

“Luna gave it to me.” Ginny said. She felt herself turning red. “Cool.” Harry replied but he didn’t seem very interested. It was like his mind was somewhere else. “Anyways, there’s going to be a party in the Gryffindor common room. You should come.” Ginny thought it was strange that he was inviting her when she would most likely end up there anyways. “Sure, I’ll go.”

Harry grinned at her. “Okay then, see you there.” “Yeah, I’ll see you there.” Harry walked off.  _ ‘I should invite Luna’ _ Ginny thought. She promptly went to go look for her friend. Luna was found in the greenhouse. She was surrounded by plants, flowers and leaves adorned her hair. She was helping Professor Sprout water the plants.

Ginny saw that she was wearing a bottle cap on a necklace and on her wrist was the bracelet she had made a few days before. Luna’s face lit up when she saw Ginny. “Ginny!” Luna exclaimed, waving her hand in the air. The red-headed jock smiled at her friend’s excitement. “Hi Luna,” She said. “What’s up.”

Luna paused, thoughtfully. “Nothing really, I’m watering the plants. It’s quite pleasant, would you like to try?” “Sure” Ginny replied as she grabbed a water pitcher off the ground. She poured the water on the plants. 

Luna was right about how watering the plants was “quite pleasant.” Ginny felt at peace. “There’s a party tonight.” Ginny said. Luna let out a “hmm” to show that she was listening. “It’s at the Gryffindor common room. You should come. I mean only if you want to. You don’t have to come but it might be fun.” Ginny was rambling. She let out a sigh then said “Do you want to come?”

Luna nodded without looking up from the leaf she was studying. “Yeah, sure, I’ll go.” Ginny nodded back.

“Cool.” She said.

“Cool.” Luna repeated.

“Also the password is ‘frog lips’” Ginny said.

Later that night Ginny fretted over what to wear. She finally settled on a baggy yellow sweater and a pair of light blue jeans. She pulled her hair back in a half-up half down do and walked into the common room. No one was there yet except for a few stragglers setting up the drinks and food, Ginny grabbed a beer and took a seat on the couch.

Finally people started pouring in. By then Ginny had had two beers and was on her third. Maybe she should have cut back on the drinking but it was a Friday so who really cared. The music started playing and Harry made his way over to Ginny. “Want to dance?” He asked. Ginny took a large sip of her beer. It tasted bitter. “Yeah, sure.”

She grabbed Harry’s rough calloused hand and twirled around. She pulled her hair tie off of her hair and let it fall to the ground.  _ ‘Good Old Fashioned Loverboy’ _ by Queen played in the background. “Oo love oo loverboy” Ginny sang along. Harry laughed. “Come on,” Ginny said. “Sing.” “I don’t know the words.”

“This song’s been out for like twenty years how do you not know?” 

“The Dursley’s don’t like Queen.”

“Well it’s their loss.” Ginny grumbled. 

An older boy called Harry over. “Hey Potter! Do a keg stand!” He said. “No, sorry, I uh don’t drink.” Ginny punched him in the shoulder. “Come on, live a little.” She said. “If you’re so brave you do it.” Ginny laughed. “Okay.”

She strutted over to the older boy. “Help me up will you?” She asked. Ginny planted her hands on the keg and kicked her feet up. The older boy held her up her legs so she wouldn’t fall. Blood rushed to her head. She felt incredibly dizzy. Still she put her mouth on the nozzle and chugged. The drink was gross and bitter but she pushed through. She had something to prove. 

Finally when she had enough the older boy helped her dismount. “Weasley! Weasley! Weasley!” A group of people chanted. Ginny wiped her mouth clean and smirked at Harry. He shook his head at her. “That was a stupid thing to do.” He said, but it wasn’t judgemental. Ginny smiled. “I know.” 

She saw Luna walk in and smiled harder. Ginny made her way through the cheering crowds. “You came!” She said, a little surprised. “Yeah,” Luna replied. “”Sorry I’m late.” “It’s alright. Do you want a beer?” Ginny asked. “No, thank you.” Luna said. She looked around the room. “Well I’m going to go get another one. Talk later. Okay?” “Yeah sure.” 

Ginny walked over to the ice box. She pulled a beer out and opened it on the table. Immediately she started drinking. Cormac walked over to her. “It’s cool that you did that keg stand.” “Yeah, thanks” Ginny was immediately put off by him. “Not many girls would have the guts to do that.” Cormac leaned against the wall. “You’re not like other girls, y’know.”

Ginny frowned. “I’m actually exactly like other girls.” She said, shutting Cormac down. He kept going anyway. “Come on, don’t sell yourself short, I mean you aren’t a ditzy bimbo or a slut.” Ginny frowned more. “And that’s how you see women?” “What? No? I didn’t say that-“ Ginny cut him off. “Any ‘slut’ or ‘bimbo’ is too good for you anyways.” She said, taking a large sip of her beer. 

“Guess I was wrong about you.” Cormac sighed. “You are just another slut.” Ginny scoffed. She walked away. All the alcohol finally caught up with her bladder and she had to go to the bathroom. She found Harry and handed him her drink. “Don’t let anyone else touch this.” She said. Harry nodded. 

When she was done she grabbed her beer from Harry. “Did anyone else touch this?” She asked. “No.” He said. Ginny drank it. She saw Luna and walked over to her. Luna looked frustrated, on the verge of tears. “Hey what’s wrong?” She asked. “Nothing, it’s just the party is a lot.” Ginny nodded. “Let’s find somewhere quieter.” Ginny said. Her thoughts started to jumble together.

All she really knew was that Luna was upset and she needed to make her feel better. She led Luna up to her common room. They could still hear the party but it was muffled. “Is this better?” Ginny asked. Luna nodded silently. “Sorry, I didn’t know that it would be so overwhelming for you.” 

“It’s okay.” Luna fidgeted with her bracelet. 

“The party was lame anyways.” Ginny said, her voice sounded stuffy. She took a long sip of her drink.

“Maybe you should drink a little less.” Luna suggested.

“No, I’m fine.” Ginny laughed “I’m fine.” 

“Okay, if you say so.” Ginny laughed again.

“Everyone is so uptight, y’know. I just wanna have fun”

Ginny sprawled down on the ground.

“Yeah,” Luna replied.

“We should do something fun.” Ginny exclaimed. She sat up to look at Luna. “What do you want to do?” Luna smiled.

“I don’t know.” 

“I have an idea.” Ginny stood up. “We should go to the kitchens and get something to eat.” 

“Sure.”

Ginny grabbed Luna’s wrist and dragged her through the party. She stopped when she got out of the Gryffindor common room. Then she burst out laughing. “Come on let’s go down to the kitchens.” Luna followed Ginny down the steps of Gryffindor tower. 

Ginny opened the door to the kitchens. Luna twirled inside. “What do you want to make?” She asked. Ginny shrugged. “I don’t know.” Luna looked around. Her eyes stopped when they landed on the pantry. “I’ll check if there’s food there.” Ginny laughed giddily. “Okay.” She took a seat on the counter. 

Luna pulled out some bread, chicken, and lettuce. She put them together to make a sandwich and handed it to Ginny. Ginny took a bite. “This is really good.” Ginny said. She started laughing. “Why is this so good?” “I don’t know.” Luna was bright red. Ginny laughed again.

She took another bite out of the sandwich. Suddenly she felt herself throw up in her mouth. She retched but held it in. She ran to one of the sinks and retched again. Piles of barf came out. Luna held Ginny’s hair back. Finally Ginny stopped throwing up. “Sorry.” She said sheepishly. “It’s okay.” Luna replied. She let go of Ginny’s hair. 

Ginny wiped the throw up from her mouth. “God, this is so embarrassing.” She said. “It’s really fine.” 

“No it’s not.” Ginny started crying. “I’m drunk and I invited you to a party you hated and now I threw up.”

“Really, it’s alright, I’m not mad.”

Ginny cried harder. “And you’re being so nice which makes it so much worse.” She broke down on the ground. Tears streamed down her face. 

“I’m sorry?” Luna didn’t really know what to say. 

“It’s not your fault.” Ginny sighed then kept going “I’m going to have a hangover tomorrow.”

Luna had an idea. “Let’s break into Snape’s classroom, I can make a potion for hangovers.” Ginny nodded silently, her eyes wet with tears.

Luna held her hand out to Ginny and pulled her up. Ginny followed Luna to the dungeons. “Alohomora” Luna whispered. The door swung open. Luna swiftly walked to the cupboard. She got an array of ingredients and mixed them together. She was very precise and focused. Ginny was surprised. Luna hated Potions class. 

When Luna was done she handed a purple drink to Ginny. Ginny downed it. “Do you feel better?” Luna asked. “Yeah.” Luna smiled. “Good.”


	4. Loony Lovegood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny heard some girls make fun of Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short but enjoy

Ginny walked down the hall the next day. All symptoms of the hangover she would have had if it weren’t for Luna were nonexistent. Ginny fidgeted with her bracelet. She cringed as she thought of the night before. It was embarrassing. She was embarrassing.

_ ‘Luna probably won’t want to talk to me’ _ Ginny thought.  _ ‘God, I was such an idiot.’  _ Wind flew through Ginny’s hair. A chill went down her spine. Ginny pulled her jacket closer. She went to the bathroom to do her hair. She reached into her bag for her hair tie and cursed herself silently. She had lost all of them. Ginny washed her hands and stepped out of the bathroom. 

Ginny heard some girls giggling but she ignored them. She didn’t think much of them until she heard the words “Loony Lovegood.” She stopped dead in her tracks. “What did you say?” Ginny asked the girls. The taller one turned around. Ginny stared straight in the face of Pansy Parkinson. 

Pansy sneared. “Why do you care?” Ginny crossed her arms. “Because Luna’s my friend.” Ginny replied. “She’s insane, why do you even like her?” Blood rushed to Ginny’s face. “She’s NOT insane.” Pansy laughed. “Because Wrakspurts and Nargles make total sense. Admit it, Loony is batshit crazy.”

Ginny saw Luna run away to the bathroom out of the corner of her eye. She didn’t get a good look but Luna looked upset. “Shut the fuck up Pansy, and don’t call her that.” Ginny walked off after Luna. “Are you okay.” Ginny asked as she walked into the bathroom. Stale air hit her nose. Luna looked up at her, crying. 

Ginny slumped down on the wall next to her. Luna sobbed silently. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment. “Do you think I’m loony?” Luna asked. “No,” Ginny said as soon as Luna asked the question. “I think you’re brilliant.” She said. Luna wiped her tears and hugged Ginny. She was surprised for a moment then hugged Luna back.

Luna pulled apart and smiled. It was a sad smile. “Thanks.” She said. “No problem.” Ginny got an idea. “I have an idea, let’s do something fun. What do you like to do?” Luna smiled again and this time it was a happy one. 

“Let’s go to my dorm. I have an idea.” Luna said. Ginny nodded and followed Luna out of the bathroom


	5. Tarot Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna gives Ginny a tarot reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in like forever.

Luna dragged Ginny into her dorm. She looked around. Ginny saw two beds. One was adorned in tapestries and strings. The other wasn’t bland per se just plain. Especially compared to Luna’s beautifully decorated bed. Luna grabbed a deck of cards from her night stand. “Can I do a tarot reading for you.” Ginny nodded. “Yeah.” She didn’t know much about tarot. It was a form of divination popularized by muggles. 

Luna shuffled the deck. She pulled three cards from it and laid them out neatly in a row. She swiftly turned them over. The cards had beautiful drawings on them. Ginny saw two people holding hands, two mermaids holding cups and a hand holding a sword. Luna pointed at the first card, the two people holding hands. “This card is the lovers, it means that there is a relationship in your life that is going to become more intimate.” 

She then pointed to the two other cards. “These two cards together show that facing a difficult truth a relationship in your life will become more intimate and stronger.” Luna giggled a little. “Maybe Professor Trelawney was on to something when she said that you’ll find love soon.” Ginny smiled. “Maybe.” Luna giggled some more. “I hope I find love soon.” As long as Ginny had known her Luna was always a hopeless romantic.

Luna stopped giggling. “I don’t think I will though?” Ginny looked at Luna with a serious expression on her face, “Why?” “I’m a lesbian.” Luna said. “Well you’ll still find love.” Ginny said promptly. “We just need to find you a nice girl that you like and likes you back,” Luna smiled. “That shouldn’t be so hard.” Ginny said.

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

Luna smiled again. Ginny kept talking. “What would your ideal girl be?” Luna laughed. “I don’t know. Maybe someone with a strong personality. I would want her to be kind of the opposite of me.” Ginny smiled. “That’s good, what about hobbies?” Luna blushed. “I don’t know. I don’t really care unless she’s nice.” “That makes sense.” Luna flapped her hands a little. 

Then she got up. “I have an idea.” She said. Ginny nodded at her with curiosity. Luna picked up a black rock. “Here,” She said, handing it to Ginny. Ginny took it and stared at it. It was pitch black and shiny. “Thanks.” Ginny said. “It’s obsidian.” Luna said. “It protects you against negative energy.” Ginny looked up from the piece of obsidian. “This is really nice, thank you.” Luna grinned at her. “You’re welcome.” Ginny slipped it into her pocket. She stood up but her legs were turned off after so she stumbled and fell. Luna caught her and Ginny stared into Luna’s blue eyes. 

She thought she felt her heart skip a beat. Her face was bright red. Luna grabbed Ginny’s arms and helped her regain balance. “Thanks.” Ginny spit out. “You’re welcome.” Luna said.  _ ‘Have Luna’s hands always been so soft?’  _ Ginny thought to herself.  _ ‘She has really pretty eyes too.’  _ Ginny was turning redder by the second.  _ ‘Oh God, I like Luna.’  _ Ginny thought. She wondered where that would put her. 

She liked boys and she liked Luna. What did that mean? Ginny pushed those thoughts out of her head. She could figure it out later. Ginny directed her attention to Luna who didn’t seem to notice how flustered Ginny was a moment before. “Sorry.” Ginny said. Luna smiled. “It’s alright.” Ginny planted her feet firmly into the ground. 

“So what do you want to do now?” Luna asked. “I don’t know. Can you show me how tarot cards work?” Luna’s face lit up. “Yeah.” She grabbed a book from her night stand. It was a small paperback. “When I first got into tarot I didn’t know what the cards meant so I had this book with all of the meanings. Once I got the meanings down I put the cards together and pieced the meanings together that way.” Ginny nodded.

“Makes sense.”

“Okay, that’s basically it. You can borrow my book if you want.” Ginny took the book from Luna, “Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome.”

“I think the tarot thing is pretty brilliant.” Ginny said.

“Oh.” Luna laughed a little. “Thanks.”

Ginny didn’t think she was used to compliments like that.

“You’re probably the smartest wizard in our year,” Ginny said.

Luna was as red as Ginny’s hair. “Thanks.”

Ginny grinned. “I’ll read this. It seems pretty interesting.” She slipped the small book into her pocket. Luna smiled. “Okay, tell me what you think,” Ginny nodded. Her heart was beating fast. She dug her fingernails into her wrist to snap herself out of her trance. Ginny bit her tongue then nodded again. Finally she managed to say. “This has been really fun but I have to go, I have to study for my OWLs.” Luna nodded. “Okay, let’s hang out later?” “Yeah.”

Ginny held the rock and book in her pocket tightly then turned to leave. She walked out of the Ravenclaw’s dorm feeling very confused and mildly uncomfortable. She didn’t think Luna liked her that way. Just because she liked girls doesn’t mean she liked Ginny.  _ ‘It would be conceited of me to assume that Luna would be into me just because she likes girls.’ _ Ginny didn’t know what to do or think


End file.
